


（IA）都是傑弗裡的錯

by ZenithKirkland



Category: Guns N' Roses, Rock Music RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenithKirkland/pseuds/ZenithKirkland
Summary: 比尔整个夏天胳膊上都打着石膏。这都怪杰弗里。
Relationships: Axl Rose/Izzy Stradlin





	（IA）都是傑弗裡的錯

**Author's Note:**

> 幫列表代發的  
> 作者是安九（657338414）

比尔整个夏天胳膊上都打着石膏。这都怪杰弗里。  
他只好用用左手吃饭，非惯用手不可避免地轻颤使得碗中的汤汁溅在早已不洁白的桌布上，在多次也清洗不掉的油污上再次晕上深色痕迹。有人站起，椅子被膝盖顶的后移，椅腿跟地面产生了不和谐的刺耳的声音，就像是一只硕大无比的乌鸦从浅白色的天空中呼啸飞过。接着广播不合时宜的响起，传出男声夸张兴奋的广告语，关于洗衣机、电视机或是汽车，乱麻一样纠缠在空气中碾压过人的肉身刺激着耳膜从而引发出反胃的生理反应。头也不用抬起便能感受到那个男人怒气未发的低气压，母亲在旁边没有任何劝阻的意思，她只是叹息。她在叹息什么？是害怕暴力还是觉得吵闹，只有很小的概率会是因为心疼。为了免受皮肉之灾，比尔放弃了跟勺子搏斗一样的进餐以最快的速度逃离了餐厅，尽管他的胃部依旧空空如也。这对于一个十六岁的男孩来说如此饥饿的再捱上一下午过于痛苦，但是比尔怎么也不愿意回到那张餐桌旁，尽管这种事情自从他右手手臂打上石膏之后，发生的频率为两天一次。  
“这小畜生，根本不懂得珍惜。迟早下地狱，从树上掉下来是报应，就应该摔断他的脖子而不是胳膊。滚得越远越好。”  
他只能逃。  
比尔被身后如滚雷一样的怒吼咒骂压着跑出了家门，受惊狂跳的心脏还没有恢复到正常的频率，便迎来了一波热浪的袭击。夏日的午后，或许不应该用这个字眼，因为实际情况远远没有这样词语搭配给人带来的那种清新美好，更确切的说这是被毒辣的阳光反复强奸大地的午后，狗日的午后。  
他破旧的运动鞋鞋底和地面接触摩擦，带来的热度让他怀疑这条街道是不是正在自己的脚下燃烧。生物像是被过高的温度焚烧殆尽了一般，街上一片寂静，让人联想到西部片大战前的宁静时刻，比尔也只有这时幻想自己是一名沙漠中的牛仔才能让自己在这样的环境下稍微好受一点。他左手插在裤子兜里汗津津的攥着一点被揉皱巴的零钱，打着石膏的右手在这种天气下不舒服到了极点，像是有蚂蚁钻了进去用有力的钳子夹着皮肤撕扯。他茫然的走在路上，备受炎热的煎熬，二十四号街、二十五号、哥伦比亚公园，公园中央那棵尤其高的白杨树树叶被晒的蔫头耷脑，暗绿色的树以一锋利的形状向天空延展，比尔的手臂又开始暗中作痛。他自己总是能够搞砸一切。  
为了把疼痛甩到身后，他又开始逃。  
说实话他的童年有多长时间都在不断地奔逃，逃离冷漠、逃离老师的怒吼、逃离因为失窃气急败坏的商店老板、逃离街上的警察。这些事情的缘由让他困惑，唯一清晰的是他遇到了一个同样在逃离的人，那个叫杰弗里的褐发男孩会跟他肩并肩躺着，大声的放着皇后乐队的歌，偶尔分享齐柏林飞艇那首奶油派给人带来的浮想联翩的性幻想，我行我素的在街上跟别人大谈摇滚乐队，把自己打扮的像是基斯理查斯的私生子一样。这个男孩同样的跟他分享过自己终究有一天要逃离拉法叶。比尔当时听着这些躁动诉说反抗的歌曲，对此新奇的很。谈谈理想、女孩、金钱、滑板，本来简单的事情却在这个夏天变得不可理喻起来。  
端着一个打着石膏的手跑到卖冰激凌拖车时他已经汗流浃背了，拖车中的女店长皮肤被脂肪撑的薄薄一层，上面显示着雀斑麻点跟红色的血管，显然她对于比尔之前总时不时滑着滑板冲过来吓唬她顾客的行为感到不满。她伏身没什么好脸色的冷冰冰看着站在太阳下的比尔笨拙的用左手掏出口袋中的纸币，黏糊糊的手背带着口袋的内衬翻了出来，露出白色的开线可怜兮兮的晃荡在空中。就在他伸着手臂将几乎化为纸浆的钱币递给女店长时，他的脚边有几粒小石子被踢开了，扬起一阵讨人厌的烟尘，甚至有些细碎的差点钻进他的运动鞋。  
比尔艰难的别头看向罪魁祸首准备让他领教一番正午一般的怒气是什么样的，接着那个他整个夏天都在避免见到的人就这么闯入了眼帘，并且像个没事儿人一样和他打招呼，就像是和他的其他朋友一样“嘿，中午好”“又见面了兄弟”，又有些杰弗里特色的淡然，少了些男孩子式的激动。杰弗里同样的递钱塞给拖车那个清凉的无底洞以换取一个蛋筒。他竟然在这种大热天还穿着一身黑衣服。  
比尔接了甜筒便没有手腾出来给那个不给好脸色讨人厌的肥婆店员竖中指，但是他不愿放弃，于是用手肘顶了顶杰弗里削瘦的肩膀朝他使眼色，杰弗里没做出什么明显的表情，但是还是在接过自己的冰激凌之后心领神会的给了那个女人一个中指。  
“小瘟神！滚开！”  
比尔在自己窃笑地跑开时听到了那个女人气疯了一样的尖声吼叫，两个男孩很快的恢复了友谊，一段时间没有见过面的尴尬也在此起彼伏越来越大的笑声中消解开来。  
“你自己从家里跑出来的？”  
“不，我就是闲逛。”  
比尔设法跟杰弗里解释自己不小心从树上摔下来胳膊骨折之后就没有出过门，所以才一直没有见面。他在放屁，他胳膊断了之后每天都在街上游荡，只不过是设法避开了杰弗里。杰弗里或许有些讶异，不过并没有表现出探究下去的好奇，说到底他根本没有多么在乎，毕竟他在同龄人中特立独行的十分受欢迎，女孩子也都更加的青睐于杰弗里，他也并不是只有比尔一个朋友，虽然这家伙每天都摆着一副事不关己的样子对此不做什么评论。也就是这种样子使他免受各种恶作剧暴露后的余波，尽管他往往是其中推波助澜最为得心应手的那一位。比尔知道，这都是杰弗里的错。  
他俩最终还是同行了，因为比尔不知道自己要去哪，杰弗里也没有目的地。高温正在快速的谋杀着冰激凌的寿命，两个人吃的颇为狼狈。更不用说刚刚摩尔夫人穿着她的低胸装走过，轻薄的布料勒着两对丰满的乳房呼之欲出，阳光下细小的汗珠凝结在小麦色的肌肤上，那么招摇、那么理想型、那么喷薄而出的吸引力，比尔听过母亲管这个女人叫prosti tits，附带一系列教条性的东西，她就差跪下来念圣经求主原谅这样的伤风败俗了。不过这些煞风景甚至让大多数人阳痿的插曲不会阻止一个青春期的男孩视线追随着女人扭动的臀部扭头，转身的动作带动胳膊肘一歪。更多的含糖量很高的粘稠冰激凌液流进指缝中。比尔听到杰弗里嗤嗤的笑声，愤懑不平的撇嘴，把手上黏液抿在他黑色吸满热量的衣服上。他以为他是谁，好像他自己刚刚没有回头似的，不过他刚刚回头了吗？比尔回忆不起来，倒是想到了杰弗里的女朋友，性格有些记不清但是身材丰满，又想到很多很多其他人。人人都喜欢杰弗里，人人都讨厌比尔，比尔还是一个十六岁的处男，他没有女朋友，没有人喜欢他。事实如此。那红人杰弗里他就为什么不放着自己一个人呆着，偏偏在已经够热的夏天加上一把硝烟，一些没头没尾的笑声，一些莫名其妙的默契。都是杰弗里的错。  
比尔发觉他俩在绕圈子，只不过很好的避开了他家门口的那条街，来到了西边的桥洞下。远远地比尔就看到了那对匈牙利兄弟，他们穿着醒目的红色T恤，无法言喻的撞色搭配让人莫名感到焦虑。他们脚下踩着自己的滑板，像是所有的十六七岁男孩一样轰隆隆滑来滑去，但是比尔还是觉得他们的脸是曼森家族那种杀人犯的脸，不过这不代表比尔厌恶他们。杰弗里自如的和他们分享香烟，烟卷中可能还夹杂着大麻私货，不是什么上好的货，不过可以让他们在这个令人烦躁的天气中寻找到一处清凉的天堂岛。他们踩着滑板，有时候会让它高高的翘起头轮子滴溜溜的空转，有时让他们贴近地面，泄愤一般用尽力气摩擦着感受轮子碾过不平的石子后震动给小腿带来的酥麻。  
比尔不知道为何感觉有些不自在，这是头一次吗，还是说变本加厉了。他没办法回答，他只是一个因为断了个胳膊而没法滑滑板的可怜青少年而已。他只是觉得杰弗里和他们相处的太过于自然了，那些个“嘿，兄弟。”“你知道那个妞儿吗，辣极了。”都让比尔有些烦躁。到底怎么回事，他在抱怨什么，他自己都奇怪自己为什么要把一腔怨气都归于杰弗里。烟味让他有些反胃，倾斜的太阳稍微减弱了一些威力，并不妨碍血红的光线刺向眼睛带来的痛楚。比尔最终还是以一种不太礼貌的方式告别了匈牙利兄弟二人，他也不知道是谁先开始的推搡，甚至争吵起来的原因在麻痹的大脑中也显得不那么重要了。就在他正准备把打着石膏的手臂抡向那位褐色皮肤的弟弟弟身上时，杰弗里及时的制住了他，接下来他就听到兄弟不知道哪一位在嚷嚷，“他妈的，杰弗里你把你发疯的婊子带走，下次别想从我们这边搞到好东西了。”哧，懦夫。而且要怪就怪杰弗里去吧。  
最终比尔拖着他那个沉重的石膏继续跟着杰弗里闲逛，他对于刚刚突发事件到没有什么强烈的反应，或许大麻的劲儿还没过让他忍不住嘴角呆傻的笑意。他俩甚至还路过了学校跟教堂在的那条街道，比他们家门口的整洁一些的地方。随后两个人又捡起了石头比赛谁能砸到校长玻璃，比尔就自己只能用左手发表了不公平抗议。顺便推开了教堂的门，又因为里面沉闷的空气快速的撤退了出来。他们向外跑着，背后这座红顶庞然大物在日落时分准时响起了圣母颂，不过只是广播罢了，这个破小镇上的教堂还不至于有一架富丽堂皇的风琴。穿越了几百年的音乐被转化成电子在通过奇妙的震动在空气中四散开来，a降调随即逐渐下滑，下滑。跟随着逐渐下落的太阳没有了声音和亮光，和弦循环往复下滑为极其轻柔的耳语，难得的平静在夕阳中以电子的生命滑翔舞蹈，最终融入进一片和谐朦胧的红色，压下了一整个白天的燥热。比尔讨厌那些大人们所说的纯洁的、原有的教义，他们越是自证清白，越是心安理得的干着肮脏的勾当，这就是“针对上帝和人类的阴谋。”这带着宗教意味的一番话为比尔赢得了杰弗里好奇的目光，比尔有些洋洋得意，旁晚的风携带着白天令人烦躁沙尘反而带来了一丝清凉。  
他们脚走的有些酸痛了，日光在他们在他们脚下被一寸寸的走完消耗殆尽，地球在他们鞋底下旋转。杰弗里甚至说他觉得他可以这么走一晚上，走遍一个陌生的城市。不过现在还是得稍作歇息，当他们绕着到达另一个黑漆漆的庞然大物下时，比尔发现杰弗里带着他又绕了回来，这是哥伦比亚公园中的那棵高大的白杨树下。比尔感到了不适，但是他没说什么，只是跟着人坐在裸露在外的古老树根上，土灰土灰的运动鞋不留余力的碾着脚下生长旺盛的绿草。杰弗里看起来有话要说。比尔也想说些什么。  
比尔的大脑先行一步，或许被他踩碎的那些草根溅出来的汁液具有致幻作用，随着总是改变方向琢磨不透的夜风吸入了他的鼻孔麻痹了神经，又或者是因为他从那张床上醒来之后一直在避免的两个元素，叫杰弗里的人和白杨树，突然在这一天交错了起来。比尔眩晕的感觉再次侵袭了他的五脏六腑，就像是再次回到了那天他爬上树膝盖打着颤晃晃悠悠站在树枝上一样。  
他站的很高，俯视着脚下那些破旧暗淡的平房，每一寸方方正正的街道，上面会传出小孩子拿着棒球跑过的欢声笑语，从西南的操场四散开来。他跟杰弗里一起组了车库乐队、一起分享了香烟、一起诉说了可笑的白日梦。但是他现在仍在孤独的痛苦，跟被当初被堵在小巷子里无路可退，在噩梦中呼喊无人应答的那样孤独。就算是强忍着反感一遍遍抓着救命稻草在教堂中恳求，仍旧处于没有得到救赎的空虚和死板的餍足。他去跟杰弗里诉苦，倾倒一切，他们关系似乎有更进一步，比尔反而感觉更加痛苦了，是不是应该在一切无法挽回的时候就踩下刹车，是不是应该大步逃离阳光，真是糟糕的顾虑。  
当时站在高处的他觉得昏暗的红色天空中掠过了一只硕大无比的乌鸦，用一种嘲讽的姿态振翅悬浮在此刻的小镇上，比尔知道这是不详的象征，他觉得这是死亡的征兆。所以他脚下一滑——  
“我知道，当时是我发现的你，因为你那天没有来排练，我去遍了所有你可能会闲逛的地方。结果你就躺在这里不省人事，说真的你吓到我了。”  
这番话到出乎比尔意料了，他只记得自己带着强化到痛苦程度的自我意视，从猩红的昏暗中进入到医院刺眼的花白色当中，而坠落在地震动的他六骸失去知觉到睁开眼期间他不曾有过别的记忆，唯一的可能就是萦绕在脑海的一句“没有人会发现我。”  
但是杰弗里说“我找到了你”，短短几个字给了他惊喜，或者说是希望，抑或是更深的一个陷阱，等着他满怀感激的跳进去，然后被其中层层叠叠的藤曼纠缠窒息。  
比尔把嘴抿成一条直线，他只能稍微碰一下杰弗里的胳膊以示感谢。以防自己说出更多的会打破这样美好夜晚的话语，毕竟这样的夜晚可是经历了一整个白天炙烤才得到的。比如他没有告诉杰弗里自己当时的坠落是有意识选择的，他自己跨出的那一步，让自己从高处狠狠的砸向地面。他当时只是以为自己撑不住了，而现在才意识到这都是杰弗里的错。  
比尔之前只知道恨意和愤怒让他活着反抗一切，当那根硬邦邦的支柱压断的时候他就会选择自杀。但当他听到来自杰弗里的那句“我找到了你”时，他才明白自己也是能够去爱别人的，这种爱意才是他去接近死亡的原因，也是他得以生还的原因。而在这之后，他更是明白自己将带着这样绵延不断的感觉挣扎在生和死之间。


End file.
